Descontrol
by Sthefynice
Summary: A Hikari le gustaba tener el control. A Miyako, simplemente, ver su tortura. [Daikariko, sub/dom. Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II, del Digi-foro "Proyecto 1-8."]


**Descontrol**

 **Sinopsis:** A Hikari le gustaba tener el control. A Miyako, simplemente ver su tortura. [Daikariko, sub/dom. Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II, del Digi-foro "Proyecto 1-8."]

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon Tamers junto con sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Derechos reservados para Chiaki Konaka, Akiyoshi Hongo, Yukio Kaizawa y TOEI Animation. Nada de esto me pertenece y bla bla blá, ya saben el resto.

Este fic forma parte _de la celebración por la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II, del digi-foro "Proyecto 1-8."_

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Lemon. Dom/sub, palabras y situaciones un tanto vulgares y... ¿chocantes para algunas personas? Jaja, en fin, si todo esto no es de tu agrado, puedes cerrar la ventana, que nadie te obliga a leer :P

Aunque si no tienes problema con nada de lo anteriormente mencionado, bienvenido. Disfruta la lectura y si te llega a gustar, pues genial, me encantaría saberlo :)

* * *

 ** _Capítulo Único_**

—Te ves hermosa. —Susurró el chico, de tez morena, mientras se hundía de manera profunda en el sitio más recóndito de su novia, a su vez que ella le otorgaba una cálida sonrisa. Ella apoyaba sus manos en los hombros del chico para poder montarle con más facilidad. Esta era una de las posiciones favoritas para ella, ya que podía controlar con total libertad el ritmo y velocidad y así poder llegar más rápido a la gloria.

No obstante, la gloria la tenía cada vez que él le tocaba de esa manera tan íntima, tan especial. El éxtasis lo alcanzaba cada vez que sus cuerpos se encontraban, bailando en sincronía. La comunicación siempre había sido una de las claves importantes en su relación, y desde que comenzaron sus prácticas sexuales en plena adolescencia, ambos supieron que podían llegar a entenderse como nadie más lo había hecho con ellos.

Ciertamente, había cosas que sólo con una pareja podía llegar a realizar.

Al principio de su relación, la timidez les ganaba. A él porque desde los once años había querido tener algo más allá de amistad de ella, y a ella porque desde que podía recordar tenía un serio problema de comunicación. Muy rara vez expresaba lo que quería y cuando comenzó a salir con Daisuke Motomiya de manera formal, éste le había pedido explícitamente que no guardara secretos con él. Nada, ninguna clase de secretos.

En más de un sentido le había demostrado a ella lo bien dispuesto que estaba en aprender a escucharle, quería entenderla porque lo que sentía por Hikari le calaba hasta los huesos y supo que cualquier locura que ella le pediría, él estaría más que dispuesto en hacerlo sin pestañear.

Al principio fueron cosas leves, insignificantes. Casi podía pasarse desapercibido, no obstante, Hikari Yagami siempre había tenido un sexto sentido que más de una vez sin quererlo, le había sacado ventaja.

Los besos se habían tornado más demandantes y exigentes, las caricias alternándose de inofensivas a posesivas. Daisuke amaba hacerla gritar en la cama y fuera de ella, se empeñaba en lo posible para que ella recibiera un buen trato en todos los sentidos. Y ella, a los pocos segundos de culminar, siempre, siempre se lo recompensaba.

Daisuke comenzó a ser premiado cada vez que complacía a la dueña de su corazón.

A su ama.

Ella gimió extasiada ante sus palabras. No podía evitar estremecerse cuando la voz de Daisuke cambiaba a su tono dominante. En estos momentos, era contra las reglas hacer esto, y normalmente sería castigado por ello. Pero qué diablos, ambos estaban enfrascados en su propio juego y lo bueno de todo esto era que podían reanudar a él y romperlo cada vez que quisieran.

Porque en realidad, no necesitaban realmente de todas aquellas prácticas para ser felices ni para llegar al orgasmo. Lo hacían únicamente por la comodidad y la confianza que se brindaban el uno al otro, y porque por supuesto, salir de la rutina vainilla nunca estaba demás.

Los senos de Hikari, atrayentes y con ambas puntas de sus pezones despiertas, comenzaron a frotarse en el pecho de su sumiso, llevándole al límite. Hikari aprovechó esto para abrazarse a él, sintiendo como las bolas de su novio chocaban de manera deliciosa en su entrada, causando una atrayente fricción en su cuerpo, con el sonido de un _plop plop plop_ bastante familiar y característico que cada vez le estaba llevando al límite.

Ella se separó un poco de él, diciendo en voz alta una palabra clave para que el chico comenzara a ralentizar sus movimientos, cosa que en efecto, comenzó a hacer de inmediato.

Cuando se detuvo en su totalidad, ella se separó completamente de él y Daisuke tuvo que morderse la lengua para no causar ningún tipo de protesta. Su miembro palpitaba, acostumbrado a buscar de su lugar cálido y especial, para poder derramar su semilla. Sin embargo, los ojos de Daisuke se iluminaron al escuchar unos pasos sordos, y cuando alzó su vista, Miyako Inoue entró en escena, vestida de un diminuto y provocador uniforme escolar, bastante parecido al de una _GothLoli_. Traía unas medias negras de red y unos tacones de once centímetros que hacían de sus piernas un espectáculo bastante excitante a la vista.

Daisuke se mordió el labio, mirando de reojo a su ama. Ella, altanera, le sonrió. —Recuerda que hoy toca un servicio especial para ti.

—Es cierto, amo. —Habló Miyako, por primera vez desde que entró al apartamento. En sus manos traía una bandeja color plata, arriba de ella había lubricantes y aceites especiales que únicamente cumplían con la función de facilitar sus juegos. —Por favor, recuéstese.

Daisuke iba a ser un comentario gracioso con respecto a la situación, pero su excitación le pudo más. Mientras se recostaba boca abajo en la gran cama matrimonial, rememoraba vívidamente el momento en donde aquella interesante relación entre los tres había iniciado. Recordaba como la amistad entre ambas chicas por poco se iba a su punto de quiebre cuando en una noche, luego de que ambos llegaran cansados durante un largo día laboral, Miyako, evidentemente pasada de copas, le había señalado a su novia, murmurándole malhumorada cosas de las que jamás pudo llegar a escuchar, y lo último que se dio cuenta fue que la chica de cabello malva, se le plantó en sus narices, robándole un apasionado beso. Daisuke, al ser de reflejo lento para algunas cosas, se congeló de la impresión, mas logró reponerse un poco para empujar a la prometida de uno de sus mejores amigos.

 _"_ _Así que lo quieres"_ , le había dicho Hikari, mientras se apoderaba de uno de los brazos de su novio. La chica de lentes rehuía un poco de la aniquiladora mirada de la castaña, aquella joven de la que todos siempre habían pensado que ni un plato rompería. Pues bien, Daisuke podía afirmar con total propiedad que en la intimidad, dicha verdad era de dudosa credibilidad.

 _"_ _Siempre lo he querido",_ había sido la respuesta tenaz de la mayor, cruzándose de brazos. Tratando en lo posible de no intimidarse por la situación, ¿cómo fue que habían llegado a esto? Oh, claro, su mirada se iluminó al recordar un detalle importante: _"tú nunca quisiste estar con él en primer lugar, ahora llegó el momento de que te arrepientas por esto. Daisuke es especial, si no le vas a dar el mismo cariño que él merece, entonces es mío."_

Hikari sólo pudo reír con cierta incredulidad, _"Miya-chan, creo que te excediste realmente con el alcohol, esta vez. Aquello pasó hace años, sí, pero todos hemos crecido, hemos madurado. ¿O es que el paso del tiempo no ha significado nada para ti? Daisuke es mío, me pertenece." —_ Siseó ella, endureciendo la mirada, tras un breve instante de silencio. Se permitió perder los estribos por esta ocasión, igual éste era uno de los temas de los que hablaba mucho con su pareja, el permitir exteriorizar sus verdaderas emociones.

Muy pocas cosas en la vida lograban alterarle, pero cuando alguien comenzaba a hablar mal de su novio o a meter cizaña en su relación, aquella niña egoísta que ocultaba en su interior, se rebelaba ante los presentes.

No obstante, cada vez que la castaña hablaba de él de esa manera, inevitablemente el chico no podía dejar de excitarse ante esto. Amaba cada aspecto de Hikari, desde su parte angelical y bondadosa, hasta aquella doble personalidad suya que hacía doblegar todo su mundo, pidiendo por más.

En la intimidad, Hikari, en ocasiones, no conocía la palabra "clemencia." Y cada vez que ella actuaba en su papel de ama, él trataba en lo posible por no responder a sus impulsos que gritaban para aplastarle en la cama y así poder besarle con mucha devoción. Daisuke nunca tuvo reparo en ocultar sus emociones para ella, se le daba fatal fingir algo que no sentía e intentaba en lo posible de enseñarle a ella en querer ampliar un poco sus gustos, así como él intentaba en lo posible hacerlo.

Evidentemente, a su propio ritmo ambos lograron introducirse más en aquellas prácticas poco conservadoras para los ojos de la sociedad. Ambos descubrieron con cierta morbosidad que les encanta mandar y obedecer, dominar y ser dominado, dar y recibir. Por ese motivo, era que en la mayoría de sus sesiones, ambos tenían desarrollado su respectivo papel de _switch_. **(*)**

Tiempo después, entre risas, gritos y lágrimas, Miyako finalmente se les unió en aquél adictivo estilo de vida, en secreto. Debido a que pronto se casaría con Ken Ichijouji, el amor de su vida, y aunque sabía el mal que estaba haciendo en su vida, inmiscuirse en ese tipo de relación poliamorosa, aunque partiendo de Daisuke como su principal prioridad, simplemente no podía evitarlo. Había algo en el joven de googles que siempre le había cautivado a comienzos de su adolescencia, y únicamente aquél sentimiento oculto comenzó a germinar de manera profunda cuando su amiga Hikari se decidió finalmente por él.

Ella parpadeó, ajustando un poco sus anteojos, para poder admirar el cuerpo formado del moreno. Él no hacía ejercicio, más allá del necesario, pero al menos mantenía la respectiva masa muscular que su cuerpo exigía, con cierto músculos en sus brazos y sus abdominales bastante notables.

Cuando su oscurecida mirada café se posó sobre ella, ésta se encendió, tratando de que sus estremecimientos no se notaran más allá de lo necesario. Desde luego, no podía evitar morirse de celos cada vez al escuchar como los gemidos de placer de la pareja se escucharan hasta la sala, cada vez que ella ingresaba al departamento. Su amo le había confiado una copia de su llave, para poder entrar sin interrupciones cada vez que ella deseaba unírseles en la intimidad. No obstante, había cierta clase de instrucciones que encerraban aquellos beneficios.

Justo como en estos momentos, que esperaba de manera silenciosa su orden.

Daisuke se relamió los labios, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de su novia. Ella comenzó a consentirle un poco, pasando ambas manos para acariciar aquél alborotado pelo que de alguna manera, lucía arrebatadoramente sensual.

—Desvístete.

Y Miyako enseguida obedeció, ofreciendo un espectáculo bastante agradable para los ojos de ambos. Hikari trató de sonreírle con cierto aire de coquetería, aunque si era sincera, besar chicas no era lo suyo, y su Daisuke lo sabía, pero se mostraba sumamente agradecido con ella al aceptarle su fetiche por protagonizar tríos, y en observarles mientras besaban, complaciéndole. Rindiéndose también a las sensaciones que ambas chicas le ofrecían al masturbarle durante aquél espectáculo.

—Buena chica. Sigue. —Pidió él, con cierta autoridad en sus palabras y la mayor simplemente se dejó hacer, mostrando sus enormes senos al descubierto y quitándose con cierta parsimonia su tanga negra, mostrándose al desnudo. Se permitió sonreírle a su amo, y éste le sonrió en respuesta, esta vez sentándose en el borde de la cama. Miyako se acercó a él, volteando sus ojos de placer cuando la lengua de su amo jugueteaba con su ombligo, y parte de su vientre también. Hikari no quiso quedarse atrás y comenzó a gatear en la cama, situándose detrás de la espalda de Daisuke, besando parte de su clavícula, arañándolo con cierta suavidad. El heredero del Valor se separó un poco de su sumisa, siseando de placer ante su toque, Hikari, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se acercó hasta sus labios, apoderándose de ellos. Ambos gimieron dentro del beso.

Miyako, ante esto, alcanzó a agarrar la botella de aceite corporal, y echó un poco en su mano. Sin pena ni gloria, comenzó a frotar su resbalosa mano por toda la extensión del pene de su amo, causando que éste rompiera bruscamente el beso, para soltar un jadeo de satisfacción. Fue ahí en donde la mayor fue lo suficientemente osada como para robarle un casto beso.

A Hikari le encendía ver como el miembro de su novio comenzaba a volver a la vida, y le susurró algo en su oído que Miyako jamás alcanzó a escuchar, pero que a juzgar por la cara maravillada del moreno, debía ser algo relativamente bueno.

Miyako pronto entendió la posición en la que la pareja estaría, cuando la castaña se extendió boca abajo en la cama, de manera dispuesta, exponiendo un poco su trasero al aire.

Ella miró con cierta admiración y envidia como la cara del siempre amable y simpático Daisuke se transformaba, su expresión tornándose más hambrienta ahora al ver la otra cara de su novia en todo su esplendor.

Ambos no podían negar que la vista era jodidamente excitante.

—Amo… —Murmuró la otra chica, no sabiendo muy bien qué acción desempeñar ahora.

—Espera unos minutos, terminaré con esto un momento. Quédate. —Ella asintió, pasando sus manos por todo su pecho, mientras ambos compartían un casto beso. No obstante, la atención del chico regresó casi de inmediato ante el cariñoso panorama que se le presentaba.

Le echó una mirada significativa a Miyako, y ésta puso más aceite corporal en su miembro, permitiéndose jugar de manera breve con él. Las manos de Daisuke acariciaban con devoción el firme y redondo trasero de su chica, pellizcándole las nalgas y la abertura de ésta lo suficiente para que la excitación de Hikari no se bajara ni en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Lista? —Inquirió a su chica, inclinándose lo suficiente como para que la punta de su miembro cosquilleara en su entrada.

Ella gimió, agitándose sólo un poco. —Siempre.

Él se permitió sonreír, mientras ingresaba de a poco en la maravilla de trasero que tenía su dulce y traviesa novia. En el pasado, ambos tuvieron que aprender bastante con respecto a la posición del perrito, tuvieron sus altas y bajas. Más que todo para buscar un punto medio entre el placer y el dolor, y Daisuke también tenía que aprender algo de autocontrol para no dejarse llevar por sus instintos, más no había sido del todo imposible. Eso sí, había conllevado mucho trabajo. Y a pesar de esto, ninguno se había quejado lo suficiente durante las prácticas.

Hikari se encargó de avisarle con la palabra mágica para que pudiera azotarle de manera íntima a su antojo, cosa que él comenzó a hacer de manera encantada. Mordiéndose el labio, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones. Se sentía poderoso cada vez que ella accedía ante esto también, y lo mejor de todo era que ambos accedían a ello, todo era consentido y recíproco. No existía tal cosa como egoísmo ni negación del placer entre ambos.

Una cosa era retardarlo, sí, pero la pareja era consciente que únicamente lo hacían para alargar el placer, porque luego del castigo, siempre vendría algo mucho mejor.

Miyako no pudo evitar gemir ante lo que presenciaba, y enseguida correspondió a los besos débiles de Daisuke, ya que éste se encontraba sumamente ocupado y entretenido en aquella danza interminable.

Ella estaba bien con esto, porque cada vez que la pareja culminaba, sólo era cuestión de minutos para que su amo terminara de rematar con ella. En la silla, en el piso, en donde fuera, ella estaría más que dispuesta en volver a entregarse.

A fin de cuentas, no podía negar que le encantaba aquella fase de descontrol y locura que habitaba entre ellos.

* * *

 **(*)** _Switch:_ Es una persona que puede tomar posesión de cualquiera de los roles, dominante o sumiso. Dos switches juntos (o juntas) pueden negociar e intercambiar sus papeles varias veces durante una misma sesión.

.

 **Notas Finales:** Como que me pasé, pero no me arrepiento ;D

Oh, de hecho, para escribir este pequeño relato, me inspiré un poco en un hermoso fanart que tristemente no se logra ver acá (cuestiones de la página, ya saben), aunque si desean, pueden buscarlo con total libertad en el topic Poliamor (del foro Proyecto 1-8), you know.

Jeje, en fin, espero que les haya gustado~


End file.
